


Goodbye, Ciel

by rosarymic



Series: Our Stories: Black Butler | Random Stories [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, F/M, Married Ciel Phantomhive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosarymic/pseuds/rosarymic
Summary: "Oh Ciel .." She mumbled in sobs, remembering perfectly well what day it was.A Friday afternoon, December 14th.
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Our Stories: Black Butler | Random Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635037





	Goodbye, Ciel

> _"Goodbye, Ciel. I'll always love you."_

* * *

"Sweetie?"

"Yeah?" The bluenette sighed, as he took a seat beside his beautiful maiden.

"Come now .. What's the problem?" The girl gazed the man in blue, shaking her head as a smile carassed her face.

"Erm .. it's nothing. It's just ... I miss her."

The man in blue chuckled, wrapping his arms around the maiden's waist and pulled her closer, snuggling her to his side.

"Honey, it's only been a day Tanaka has taken our daughter for care and you miss her already?" The ravenette smirked before a burst of laughter escaped her throat.

"Of course I do! She's my daughter—Well technically our daughter so of course I miss her! She's my precious gem stone. Your gift to me .." The maiden told him, leaning against his broad shoulders. The man beside her smiled, leaning against his lover's head as a sigh escaped his lips.

"D-Do you think she'll be fine without me?" The woman in black instantly leaned in closer and took her lover's cold hands. With a shaky voice, she answered.

"O-Of course s-she .." She stopped herself, tears streaming down from her black orbs. She couldn't finish herself as she gripped his cold hard hands tighter.

The ravenette cried harder when she opened her eyes to a tombstone. A tombstone that she was leaning onto the whole time. There was no one. Not even the person she used to talked to .. just a grave.

The woman shook her head, wrapping her arms around the tombstone as she wailed silently in despair. There was simply no one but herself and him. 

She missed him _so much_. More than anyone could think off.

"I-I-I'd always forget t-that I can't do anything with you anymore, Ciel .. I-I forget .. that you're not with me anymore. That this is _YOUR_ grave. Not anyone else's that we used to visit." She spoke as she closed her eyes again, trying to feel his presence.

Soon enough she could feel his soft touch on her face as his slender slim fingers wiped her dry tears. 

"Oh Ciel .." She mumbled in sobs, remembering perfectly well what day it was.

* * *

_A Friday afternoon, December 14th._

The same day he died as his birthday. Tragic is it not? He died not because of some killing .. not even a tragic one. He died because ..

_His contract had been completed._

Sebastian or whatever his real name is .. took the bluenette's soul and left. However, the demon was respectful enough to give Ciel's body to his wife, which at the time was carrying his unborn child before he left completely. Leaving his job and everyone he once knew.

The woman took the news harshly, locking herself all day, crying, mourning her dead husband with all she can. She didn't come out of the manor. Not even a single step. 

And even if she did, she'll be dressed in clad black. No colours nor any light but just a dark, dull shade of black became her everyday wardrobe outside.

People continued on spreading rumors of the Earl's death. Some claimed it was an accident. Some said it was murder. Some said it was unknown. She didn't say nor do anything but just let those rumors aside. _Only she and him knew how he truly died._

There was once a man that claimed Ciel killed his family at a ball the Phantomhives threw. At the time she was still grieving. Hearing his false words made her furious. The man didn't mind at all and continued saying all of the crap. He didn't prepared himself for the widow's rage.

_Since he was basicly asking for it, rage and grieve he got._

She basically walked over to him and slapped him hard on the face. She deafened her ears of the gasps of the crowd. No, she didn't care. She didn't care of her flawed dignity nor did she care of her servants shocked eyes.

"Don't you ever dare say false things as such again." She told him darkly. Her voice was low pitched, gazing the man with cold eyes. Shivers ran through the spines of those she glanced.

"B-But you .. You DON'T EV—" 

  
  
  


_**PANG!** _

Another slap. The man was shocked, as the woman panted, glaring sharply into his eyes.

"D..Did you honestly think I'm that stupid? Did you honestly think I didn't know what he did?! Did you think I just sat and be the normal wife?! NO! I am NOT like that! I don't just sit here while my husband was risking his life out there! **I WORKED WITH HIM!** " She couldn't take it anymore. 

The young mother grabbed the man's collar and stared deathly into his eyes before she threw him to the side and marched into her room, slamming the door shut. She pressed herself on the door, crying silently of her pain.

She never knew how awful she was without him. How painful it was losing the one she dearly cherished. How hard it was to raise a child without the other. How .. she missed his touches on her.

"Why ..?"

" _ **WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE, PHANTOMHIVE?!**_ " She wailed, crying, falling deep into the dark she had been trying to get out.

* * *

The woman wiped her tears, stroking the standing stone in front of her as she gave it a final kiss. A goodbye kiss. She cleaned the grave a bit, putting a fresh bouquet of white sterling roses before deciding to go home.

"Goodbye, Ciel. I'll always love you." Was all she said before taking her leave, leaving her lover's grave with never ending grief and sadness even though it's been almost two years since his death. Yes. Two.

She didn't want to forget him but she knew that the sadness she felt was enough to feel his presence with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucks or just urm, isn't good. Thank you for reading though.
> 
> Also, this is an old fanfic that I've decided to tweak and publish here.
> 
> And yes, the one at Quotev is mine.


End file.
